


"Tired yet?"

by Anonymous



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Coach Ben, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Student Reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was requested by a user on Tumblr for a Coach!Ben Affleck and Student!Male reader. Hope y'all enjoy :)





	

"Looks like you and I are gonna have to share a room, (y/n.)" Your coach uttered with a grin as the other boys in your team paired up to share rooms. You were dreading having to share a hotel room with the man, not because you hated him no! But because you... Well you had somewhat of a crush on the man, it had already been difficult enough for you during practice when you knew that he was watching you, coaching you along, perhaps sometimes even pressing a hand across your back or stomach to correct your posture and ensure that you don't get yourself hurt. Even when he was instructing you and the team, at times you would be too focused on the strong flex of his biceps or the hard muscles of his chest, it was simply too distracting for you to be able to fully focus... And now you were supposed to share a hotel room with the man?

The keys for the rooms were handed out to the other four pairs and everyone made their way to their rooms to get some rest for the upcoming match the next day. You and Ben did the same, and to your dismay, once the two of you entered the room, you saw that there was only one bed... Tonight was going to be a long night. "Fuck I thought I told them two singles, not a double... The boys won't be happy if their rooms are the same. Oh well, the hotel's booked up so there's not much I can do." Ben mumbled under his breath, "I-I don't mind." You stuttered, why would you say that? You internally scolded yourself, your cheeks heating up and turning scarlet. "Good, I don't want any complaining parents." He chuckled awkwardly, "You should try and get some rest for the big day, I'm gonna get a shower." You nodded and found yourself entranced as he turned his back to you and began to pull off his shirt as he opened the door of the bathroom.

You shuffled under the covers of the bed as he closed the bathroom door behind him, fiddling with your phone as you attempted to calm yourself down, you wouldn't be able to do your best in the tournament tomorrow if you couldn't get properly rested. A little while later you heard the door to the bathroom swing open and you lifted your head from the pillow, "Can't sleep?" He asked. It took you a few moments to even get words out of your mouth, your eyes drifted over his body, little droplets of water rolling over his chest and well defined abs, your gaze fixing on the way Ben had lazily wrapped a towel around his waist.

"(y/n)?" You glanced back up to meet his eyes, "Uh s-sorry, yeah it's just too... Hot?" Your coach chuckled, a deep rumble from his chest, "Maybe that's because you haven't changed out of your clothes yet?" You felt your face burn up once more, "Oh, that'd make sense." You muttered with a nervous chuckle, getting up from the bed to rummage through your bag only to find... You had forgotten your night clothes. You sighed and stressfully ran a hand through your hair, "I.. I forgot them." By this point Ben had gotten into his boxers and was about to climb into bed, "I've got an extra pair of boxers if you wanna borrow them?" You nodded and thanked him as he handed you the boxers and you shuffled into the bathroom to change out of your clothes.

Once you returned, you climbed into bed beside Ben and tried to get to sleep. You're not sure how long you were tossing and turning for restlessly until Ben spoke once more, "Having trouble sleeping?" You nodded and let out a small, frustrated sigh. "I can help you out if you want?" He offered with a grin, you froze for a moment, feeling your entire body heat up with arousal and slight embarrassment. " _Please_." At that he leaned over and kissed you roughly, his body shifting on top of yours. He kissed and nipped along your jawline, making his way to your chest and swirling his tongue around your left nipple, licking and closing his teeth around the pink, rosy bud before moving on to tease the other one as you whined and clawed at his shoulders. 

Ben made his way down to your lower half, removing your boxers and closing his mouth around your leaking member as he pushed his fingers against your lips, prompting you to open your mouth and begin to suck at them. You began to moan and squirm underneath him as he removed his fingers from your mouth and placed one at your hole, looking up to you for affirmation before he slid the digit inside you. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable as you had done this to yourself many times before, but it was different with Ben. He began to gently thrust his finger in and out before he added another, something about the way his fingers pressed up inside you made you cry out in pleasure.

After a few moments of preparation, Ben pulled his fingers out and stripped himself of his boxers. You whimpered and dug your fingernails into your coach's back as he thrusted himself inside you, giving you a moment to handle the pain before he began thrusting in and out, gripping onto your member and jerking you along with his thrusts. It felt amazing but the angle wasn't quite deep enough for you, you wanted more. "B-Ben I want.. Need more." You demanded breathlessly, he shifted your position, so that he was leaned up against the headboard and you were in his lap. 

He bit down into your shoulder as you began to grind down onto his cock, you felt yourself growing closer and closer to release as he jerked your cock even faster. "You're a dirty, dirty boy aren't you?" You moaned as he sank his fingernails into the soft skin of your hips, "Cum for me (y/n.)" He groaned. You arched your back, chest rubbing against his own as you tightened around him, finally releasing, spurts of your cum spraying against Ben's stomach. The way you tightened around him caused him to cum inside you, grunting against your neck as he filled you up with his cum.

After a few moments, Ben layed you down gently against the bed and went to the bathroom. He returned with a warm cloth that he cleaned the two of you up with before chucking it to the side and lying down beside you. You giggled softly as he spoke once more, "Tired yet?"


End file.
